


.pêssego

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: "Se a gente se arrepender, que seja por um bom motivo."Harry e Draco são melhores amigos e, além de inseparáveis, estão sempre tentando ajudar o outro da melhor forma. No entanto, um dia chuvoso antes de uma prova importante faz Draco repensar seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Harry, enquanto passa por uma torrente de questões sobre sua própria sexualidade.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005
Kudos: 1





	.pêssego

**Author's Note:**

> +18 | drarry | draco + harry | yaoi

**.pêssego**

**_da fruta à boca_ **

Ele tinha uma manchinha no peito, no centro da clavícula, em forma de uma meia lua. Aparecia sempre que deixava o primeiro botão da camisa aberto ou quando se curvava contra a mesa, mostrando alguma coisa ou tentando tocar seu rosto com a ponta de um pincel embebido em tinta. Apesar dos cabelos negros, tão escuros quanto uma gigantesca toca de coelho, sua pele era branca, quase pálida, e aquela pequena manchinha brilhava escura em sua claridade. Era estranho como, em dias mais nublados, aquela manchinha parecia ficar mais forte, como uma tatuagem que é reforçada. Draco poderia jurar que, na chuva, ela chegava a brilhar, com pequenos pontos coloridos, um carnaval no peito do melhor amigo. Poderia ser pura imaginação de sua cabeça, mas era uma das mais bonitas.

— Você poderia prestar mais atenção, né?

Harry estava sentado do outro lado na mesa, na gigantesca biblioteca da escola. Do lado de fora, o mundo parecia estar caindo, mas ali dentro eles só ouviam os sons das rodas dos carros raspando na água. Não tinha mais ninguém na biblioteca além deles e da garota que cuidava dos livros no turno da tarde, mas ela estava perdida demais em uma revista em quadrinhos sobre dois garotos que se apaixonam.

— Desculpa… — Draco disse, levantando o olhar de volta para os livros. Eles teriam uma prova de álgebra no dia seguinte, que provavelmente iria ocupar mais do que dois períodos e um pedaço do intervalo. Terminar antes do meio dia já seria uma vitória para Draco.

— Estou tentando te ajudar aqui…

— Eu sei, desculpa — Draco pegou a caneta. — Onde a gente estava?

— Em qualquer lugar, menos em álgebra — Harry se jogou contra a cadeira da biblioteca, cruzando os braços e colocando uma das pernas no estofado da cadeira. Em dias normais, quando aquela biblioteca ficava cheia, ele não faria aquilo. — Está pensando no que?

Draco engoliu em seco. 

— Na tua manchinha.

— Na minha… Ah, sim — Harry puxou a gola da camiseta, revelando o sinal. — Todo mundo tem um sinal, só que uns são mais bonitos que outros.

— Como as nuvens.

— Exatamente como as nuvens — Harry descansou a cabeça sobre a mesa, seu braço direito esticado na mesa, alcançando o cotovelo de Draco. — Segura minha mão.

— Pra que?

— Segura minha mão, idiota — Harry pediu, balançando a sua mão em uma aceno. Draco suspirou, pegando na mão do amigo e entrelaçando seus dedos. — Jogador de futebol demais para não conseguir pegar na mão de outro garoto?

— Cala a boca, Harry.

Harry se ajeitou novamente, mas sem largar as mãos de Draco. — Sua mão é quente.

— O que você está fazendo?

— E a minha é fria — continuou, sem prestar atenção no que o outro dizia. — A gente combina demais, pena que você não é uma garota, iríamos fazer um belíssimo casal.

— Pena que  _ você _ não é uma garota — Draco resmungou.

— Eu seria linda — Harry sorriu. — Imagina, os cabelos longos, escuros, cheio de cachinhos. E você seria o namorado loiro jogador de futebol sem graça que só faz academia e não merece a garota.

Draco revirou os olhos. — Quando você vai largar esse estereótipo?

— Você provavelmente iria me trair com uma líder de torcida ou uma garota  _ nerd _ gostosa, mas que se esconde debaixo de roupas masculinas demais, largas demais.

— Se você mais simpática do que você.

Harry se sentiu ofendido, cerrando os olhos e largando a mão de Draco. — Não quero mais brincar com você, não sabe imaginar.

— Você queria que eu me imaginasse como um  _ fuckboy _ traidor e grandão.

— Você  _ é _ grandão.

— Você que é magro demais, Harry. 

— Meu abdômen é mais bonito que o seu — Harry disse, fechando os livros. — Hora de voltar para casa. 

— Ainda não terminamos…

— Eu preciso terminar de ler um livro para a aula de literatura francesa — Harry se levantou, guardando suas coisas puxando o livro de álgebra das mãos de Draco. — Amanhã cedinho a gente se encontra para estudar última vez, combinado?

Draco suspirou, levemente decepcionado.

— Eu sei que eu prometi que iria ficar aqui até que tu tivesse entendido, mas eu realmente preciso ir agora, Draco — Harry fez o contorno da mesa e abraçou o amigo, lhe dando um beijo surpresa na bochecha. — Até cheira a jogador de futebol traidor. Eu trocaria de perfume se fosse você.

— Você não tem uma garota pra transar não, Harry?

— Já foram todas — Harry colocou a mochila nas costas. — Até amanhã,  _ jogador _ .

Draco voltou para casa pensando no que Harry havia dito e chegou a imaginar o que o amigo brincava, mas não conseguia. Na sua cabeça, Harry não era uma garota, Harry era  _ Harry _ , um garoto, e essa era a sua melhor forma. Em casa, tentou estudar mais um pouco, mas sempre voltava a ver aquele sinal em forma de meia lua, aquela pele branca reluzente e aqueles cabelos negros. Tomou banho resistindo para não se masturbar, mas na sua cabeça tentou deixar claro que aquilo era apenas tensão pelas provas finais, nada tinha a ver com o seu melhor amigo  _ homem _ . Na hora de deitar, a mesma coisa, era tão mais fácil descer a mão para dentro da cueca, bater uma e dormir no sono  _ irreparável _ que vem depois da ejaculação; controlou-se novamente, aquilo tudo era  _ nervosismo _ .

No dia seguinte, a chuva não tinha dado trégua e agora estava pior. Do lado de fora da escola, os alunos chegavam no carro de seus pais, mas Draco ficou surpreso ao ver Harry atravessar o pátio da escola apenas com o seu guarda-chuva. Ele trazia os livros debaixo do braço, sem medo de molhar, e o celular agarrado na mesma mão que segurava o guarda-chuva, os fones de ouvido na orelha.

— Bom dia — Harry disse, sacudindo o guarda-chuva na entrada da biblioteca. Por incrível que pareça, ele não tinha um pingo de água no corpo. — Aproveitei pra passar na padaria. Bolinho?

— Não podemos comer na biblioteca.

— Ninguém vai ver.

Draco aceitou, mas com um pé atrás. Sentaram na mesma mesa que o dia anterior, mais afastada que o resto da biblioteca e com a visão do pátio da escola, ainda açoitado pela chuva dos últimos dias. Harry tirou de dentro da mochila um gigantesco saco marrom de padaria, repleto de bolinhos caseiros recheados com doce de leite, queijo ou goiabada. Agora fazia sentido trazer os livros na mão mesmo com uma mochila nas costas: ele queria proteger a comida. Já que estavam ali mesmo, resolveu aceitar, já que não tinha tomado café da manhã e provavelmente só iria ver comida na sua frente de novo quando chegasse em casa.

— E o livro? — perguntou.

— Uma grande merda — Harry respondeu, sem qualquer entusiasmo em falar do assunto. — Deveria ser proibido trabalhar livros triste em escola, ainda mais quando o personagem principal é um fodido.

Se bem se lembrava, Harry estava lendo  _ O caçador de pipas _ , mas Draco também poderia ter confundido com a  _ A cidade do sol _ , já que eram do mesmo escritor. Tirou da sua mochila seus cadernos, abrindo direto na página onde tinha terminado os exercícios no dia anterior, esperando por um comando do amigo.

— Não, não — Harry disse, colocando os pés na mesa e inclinando a cadeira, perfeitamente equilibrado, mesmo que arriscado. — Hoje você vai se guiar sozinho, Draco. Quero ver até onde chegou e até onde pode chegar resolvendo sozinho as questões.

— Mas…

— Pensa como um simulado para a prova.

— Você disse que iria me ajudar.

— E eu vou — Harry sorriu, tirando seu óculos escuro da gola da blusa e colocando. — Mas eu não posso te ajudar se você não errar.

Draco revirou os olhos. Ele realmente iria tratá-lo desse jeito?

— Você está parecendo aquele idiota do  _ Clube dos Cinco _ .

— A gente tem uma hora.

Draco revirou os olhos pela segunda vez seguida, completamente exausto. Ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já tinha feito exercícios como aquele, quantas vezes tinha sofrido para fazer uma conta na cabeça — uma vez que seria proibido usar calculadoras na hora do exame. Ver Harry ali, perfeitamente calmo e pleno, sabendo que não iria bombar na prova, estava o deixando levemente irritado.

Segurou o lápis com força, enquanto Harry lhe passava a página de exercícios complementares do livro de álgebra, que costumavam ser mais difíceis e confusos do que normalmente. Com um suspiro que fez Harry rir, Draco puxou o livro e se concentrou nos exercícios. Ele se perdeu naqueles problemas, nos números e nos cálculos e não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado quando Harry colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar e cruzou os braços em cima da mesa.

— Tá pronto, não tem mais nada pra fazer — disse, sorridente.

Draco levantou o olhar, surpreso. Os quinze exercícios estavam todos feitos em seu caderno, rabiscados, as folhas marcadas de tanto apagar e reescrever. — Mas você nem corrigiu pra ver se estão certos ou não.

Harry mexeu em sua mochila, arrancando uma folha amassada de seu fundo. — Eu já tinha feito em casa e sabia dos resultados. Você acertou todos, parabéns. Pode conferir.

Draco pegou a folha da mão do amigo. De fato, ele havia acertado o desenvolvimento e as respostas, com exceção de que Harry era mais prático e sucinto, enquanto que Draco gostava de deixar explícito cada passo de sua solução.

— Na hora da prova, o professor vai gostar de ver tudo o que você desenvolveu — Harry puxou um último pacote da grande sacola da padaria. — Como recompensa, um bolinho chinês sabor pêssego.

— Pêssego? — era um bolinho redondo, pequeno, fofinho, como um pufe comestível.

— Ganhei de brinde porque já estavam quase vencendo — Harry abriu o seu, mordendo antes de se arrepender.

Draco também o fez, mas sem tanta segurança quanto o amigo. O doce de pêssego, no centro do bolo, se espalhou por sua boca. Não era a melhor coisa, nem a mais doce, mas lhe lembrava daqueles doces baratos que comia na infância, que provavelmente seriam decisivos no seu diagnóstico de diabetes dali uns anos.

— Que fique como o símbolo de sua superação — Harry se levantou, fazendo um “brinde” com os dois bolinhos. — Draco Malfoy, o garoto que não conseguia resolver uma questão há duas semanas e agora está prestes a gabaritar a prova.

— Estou?

— Se gabaritar eu te dou um beijo.

— Eu vou cobrar.

— Só imaginar que eu sou uma garota e vai dar bom.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, enquanto eles terminavam de guardar suas coisas. Ele parou, olhando atentamente para o amigo. Ele não conseguia entender porque estava tendo pensamentos como aqueles com o seu amigo, mas precisava dizer antes que perdesse toda a coragem…

— E se eu imaginar você como  _ você _ ?

Harry estancou, tirando os óculos escuros do rosto. 

— Você Harry, um  _ garoto _ — continuou.

— Ih, eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar — Harry colocou a mochila nas costas, agora com seus livros e não com um saco cheio de bolinhos doces e salgados. — Não esquenta, não, Draco, uma vez na vida todo mundo vai se apaixonar por mim.

Ele não estava levando a sério suas palavras, estava?

— Não mas, eu estou falando… — desistiu, soltando um suspiro. — Quer ir ao meu jogo depois da aula? Hoje é a semifinal, estamos concorrendo vaga com uma escola particular, acho que vai ser legal.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, passando a mão envolta do pescoço de Draco.

— Vai ser um prazer, amigo — balançou os cabelos de Draco, com dificuldade, uma vez que era muito menor que ele. — Você está cheirando a pêssego, que legal. Maldito dia que aceitei esses brindes.

Draco, no final do dia, não conseguia acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido. Minutos antes da partida, quando estava prestes a entrar em campo, recebeu um e-mail de seu professor, avisando que havia tirado conceito A e que não iria precisar refazer a prova ou passar pela recuperação. Fora tão surpreendente, tanto para aluno, quanto para professor, que apenas uma outra pessoa conseguiu tirar o conceito máximo: Harry. Queria ver os dois no dia seguinte, para que pudessem se despedir antes do fim do ano letivo. Harry, claro, já deveria saber do resultado, então quando se viram, logo depois da partida, eles apenas sorriram um para o outro.

— Parabéns, Draco.

— Essa nota deveria ser tua — Draco comentou, enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado. Ao fundo, o estádio inteiro da escola comemorava a vitória do time da casa. O próprio Draco estava todo molhado de toda a champanhe que haviam jogado sobre o time depois da vitória. — Eu nunca iria conseguir sem você.

Harry resmungou, chutando uma pedra.

Eles estavam fazendo o caminho contrário dos outros alunos e pais, que se encaminhavam agora para o ginásio, onde seriam entregues as medalhas, mesmo que ainda fosse a semifinal. Harry e Draco caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento, melancólicos, olhando para seus próprios pés.

— Parabéns duas vezes — Harry disse. — Você deu o gol da vitória.

— Era o que o pessoal esperava de mim — Draco balançou os ombros. — Não fiz mais do que o esperado. Eu posso te levar para casa se você quiser, posso pegar a medalha outro dia.

Harry estancou, já pegando seu óculos de sol, mesmo que já fosse quase noite.

— Não, não, Draco. Esse é o seu momento, você precisa comemorar com os seus colegas — Harry virou-se para o amigo e os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, completamente alheios à gritaria e comemoração que acontecia há uns cem metros de distância.

— Então você vai pegar um ônibus?

— É o que não falta nessa cidade — Harry concordou com a cabeça, colocando as mãos no bolso de sua calça jeans. — A gente se vê semana que vem, ainda precisamos fazer a prova final de inglês.

Draco não estava conseguindo controlar seus impulsos. Antes que Harry pudesse se afastar e voltar para casa, ele deu um passo confiante em direção ao amigo e, sem cerimônias, segurou seu rosto com a mão direita e o beijou, da forma mais invasiva e Draco possível, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar direito. Surpreso, Harry retribuiu o beijo, sentindo os lábios do amigo tocarem os seus, levemente adocicados por conta da champanhe. Quando seus lábios se separaram, eles abriram os olhos, os dois igualmente surpresos.

— Você estava falando cedo hoje sério…

— Eu tentei te falar isso.

Harry abaixou o olhar, ainda segurando o ombro de Draco. — Isso é?

— Não sei, só senti que precisava te beijar.

— É, você precisava — Harry suspirou, abrindo um sorriso bobo nos lábios. — Você está com gosto de… Pêssego.

— É a champanhe.

— Que irônico — Harry só então percebeu que, enquanto se beijavam, eles haviam se encostado contra um carro. Ele estava praticamente sentado no capô, com Draco em sua frente, entre suas pernas, completamente suado do jogo e grudento da bebida. — Você quer continuar ou…

Draco não esperou pela outra opção. Pegou Harry pela cintura dessa vez, o puxando para perto de seu corpo. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo e muito menos o que iria acontecer logo após, mas estavam aproveitando o momento como deveriam. Draco deu um último beijo nos lábios de Harry antes de passar sua língua pelo pescoço.

— Se a gente se arrepender, que seja por um bom motivo — Draco disse, sem olhar nos olhos do amigo, mas ajoelhando-se no chão de terra, as mãos no cinto da calça jeans de Harry, a outra apertando o volume que crescia entre as pernas do moreno.

— Draco, o que você está fazendo… Puta que pariu! — Harry exclamou, quando sentiu a boca quente de Draco tomar conta de seu pau de uma só vez. Olhou para baixo, completamente surpreso com o seu melhor amigo lhe pagando um boquete. — Meu deus, Draco Malfoy está me chupando no estacionamento.

Draco riu, mesmo com o pau de Harry na boca, e continuou a fazer aquilo que mais gostava quando as garotas também o chupavam, esperando que estivesse fazendo certo. Pelo jeito que Harry segurava sua cabeça e soltava suspiros baixinhos, deveria estar indo pelo caminho certo.

Enquanto os dedos de Draco seguravam seu pau e a língua dançava em sua glande, Harry concordou que, se fossem se arrepender, que pelo menos gozassem juntos no estacionamento da escola com o risco de iminente de serem vistos. Merda, Draco Malfoy sabia como chupar uma rola!


End file.
